The New and the Old
by The Real Kage
Summary: He won, he finally won, the old bastard finally did it. Madara executed his Eye of the Moon Plan and took over the world. The last free man on earth is his only obstacle. How is the world going to survive when their savior is a withered fifty-one year old man.
1. Chapter 1 The End

The New and the Old

The trees, that were left swayed in the wind, leaves silently fluttering to the forest floor as if in mourning for their brethren. All the animals had long since fled, for evidence of a massive battle was seen. Trees were sliced in half, too cleanly for an axe, burned to cinders, too neatly for a forest fire. Weatherworn too much for any natural storm, and craters that could only be made by something monstrous. Through this destruction one man was shuffling around the desolation. He was tall, almost certainly six feet, broad shoulders and a massive build, but he was old. White hair, that might have once been blond, and his eyes, they were a deep violet. He felt a chakra signature approaching rapidly, one that would be here in minutes. All was according to plan.

The man remembered a better day, where children could laugh without fear. A noise drew his attention and his head snapped toward the sound. There was nothing there, there never was, not anymore. All that was left were trees, me and him. Nothing was left alive. He remembered when he found a person ,the first he'd seen in eleven years. He hoped he never found anyone again.

_ (Flashback)_

_22 years ago_

_ Running from the tiger, the humongous beast, bigger than three houses and smarter than some men. Dashing from tree to tree he heard it roar in fury and more trees bend to its might. The tiger crunched through and was close behind him. Flipping upside-down he shouted, Suiton: Bakuhatsu Dangan, a huge bullet of water blasted the tiger in the face and flipped it over and crashing to the forest floor. Landing on the side of a tree he boosted himself back toward the beast. Kunai in hand he fell eagerly to its head. Moments away he was lazily batted away. Holding his ribs and cursing his brashness as the monster stood up. _

_ Tori-Inu-Uma-Tori, Fuuton: Senkia no Kaze. Clasping his hands together he began to draw them apart and between his hands was a small sphere a wind. The sphere tore close to the creature, throwing his hands apart the ball expanded to gigantic proportions encompassing the whole of the tiger. It roared in pain as it was sliced into many, many, thin ribbons of flesh. Slumping to one knee he surveyed his surroundings. Where the thing once stood were five inch thick gouges in the ground and trees, and of course the stinking stripes of tiger alamode._

_ Climbing a tree he noticed a cottage overlooking a cliff not too far away. Limping along he made it to the house in ten minutes. Knocking he waited. Knocking some he said,_

_ " Hello, anybody home". _

_ The ensuring silence was a letdown ,__**but it always was wasn't it**__, he thought. Opening the door he was surprised but happy to see a lady in the house. Glancing around he checked it out. The house was small, it opened directly into the dining room which had a rug on the floor, a fireplace, and a large window that overlooked the cliff. The small kitchen was to the left and on the right a tiny closet of a bedroom. _

_ "Hey lady why didn't you answer the door, I'm starving got any fo-", he stopped mid-sentence. She was staring up at the roof, in the vague direction of the moon ,with a soft smile on her face. He noticed there were cobwebs on the ceiling, odd. It looked like she was in a genjutsu. He was confused because he did not sense anyone for one-thousand yards and anyone with enough chakra to cast one from that far away he would surely feel them._

_ Leaving his position at the door he snapped his fingers in her face to make sure, yep genjutsu. Preparing to break it he felt his chakra surging up like a wave, but he held it back, "Kia" he whispered. The women's eyes gradually lost their glazed quality and she slowly blinked. _

_ With complete clarity she said, " Where's Fainda-kun"?_

_ "Who," he replied? Fainda my husband, where is causes I know he was about to go get some wood but-. She stopped horror adorning her face. _

_ "No, it can't be, he wouldn't, no," she whispered, as memories of the messenger coming came back, "No," she said as she remembered his funeral, NO she shouted as memories of her sitting alone in the cottage came back. I got to get back, have to get back, gotta-. _

_ Whoa lady calm down everything will be all right. I'll find your husband. He thought it was working as she slowly calmed down. She then calmly said, "I'll be going now". She suddenly jumped out the window plummeting to her death and toward the rocks and crashing ocean. Leaping out after her landed he landed on the surface of the water just in time to, watch her splat into the water. Her blood splattered on the rocks and all over him. The water slowly turned red as the women sank into its' depths. He wiped the blood off his face and dove underwater crying for all people trapped in the genjutsu. _

_ Going back up to the house was hard, he didn't want to but he knew he had to check the house for supplies. Taking all the canned food from the kitchen he went in search of something. He found it in the tiny bedroom. Suki, her name was Suki. He took a blanket ,tore a strip off and tied it to his leg. He wanted to remember this moment, remember, so he knew what he was fighting for. On the new strip was a name, Suki._

_ After that he had two more cases like her. One where a man held his breath and another where, no, best not to think about that one. Later he avoided stationary people, whose chakra sluggishly swirled in the pattern of that genjutsu._

_ (Flashback end)_

Ducking under a tree he came to his destination, a clearing a mile wide and two miles long, and covering the whole thing was a huge seal array. A man his mirror image ,white hair violet eyes, thirty yards away nodded to him and faded away. With a burst of chakra he performed a shunshin to the center of the array. Sitting cross legged he slashed through the marks closest to him. The array glowed light green and the turned a deep blue. A small flaming golden barrier with seals flowing into it sprung up around his hunched form. He started a long series of hand signs . Right after he finished a man burst through the trees. The man was a little taller than he was with spiky black hair down his back and a flowing white robe. His eyes were purple but unlike his the man's had a distinct ripple pattern. The man put his hands in the tatsu seal and said, "Amaterasu : Jigoku no Kokuruyu." A ten-headed dragon burst from his mouth and rammed the barrier. When the smoke cleared the old man was hunched over and shaking, trying to hold in his laughter. He failed. HAHAHHAHaHaHahaha! Meanwhile the seals all over the clearing were seeping into the flaming golden barrier. "

"Is that the best you can do Madara-sempai, steal from Sasuke-teme."

"Why I haven't seen new jutsu from you for years." At that time all the seals had completed their journey into the barrier.

"I am not your equal, you are beneath me and I will crush you like a bug."

Madara stated. That said Madara assumed his complete ultimate Susanoo and proceeded to slash the barrier with all four swords. Deactivating Susanoo Madara started a long series of seals. The clearing was destroyed and a ten mile trench was scorched into the country side. The only piece of land left was where the old man sat, on a sixty foot high spire, covered by the barrier. The barrier flickered unnoticed by Madara who was busy, the old man blinked slowly.

As soon as he finished Madara said, "Suition: Suijin no Gekido

The old man looked up. There was a dragon big enough to dwarf Madara's Susanoo, big enough to cover the sky, and it was spewing out of his mouth.

The old man blinked, repositioned himself, and said, "Well that's new."

The eight legged dragon thundered in response. A torrent of water exited its mouth and each of its eight legs started throwing huge globs of water. For the next twelve minutes all he could see was water. The water abruptly stopped, and started again when the dragon itself crashed into the barrier. Fifteen minutes later the waterfall stopped. With a fourth of his chakra gone he stood up and let the barrier go, the seals were ready. The seals started to crawl up his body like snakes, creeping into his violet eyes. Madara floated down and hovered in the air two feet off the ground. That was great, that technique had no flaw. Get it cause of your name.

Madara said nothing. Turning around he saw the trench Madara had made was filled. He smiled nervously and said, "Hehehe, wow a new ocean," he smiled widely and said, "If you wanted to go into renovation I know this great guy and-

_ "_I don't understand you, why fight when I've already won?" speaking monotone.

Cause I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki and I never give up, he smirked or let _murderers_ get away. With a snarl Madara fired two black balls reminiscent of tailed beast balls.

Naruto held out his hand in front of him and seals on his hands absorbed. Still smirking he said, "I _will _kill you Madara-baka, whether its today, tomorrow, or maybe, yesterday."

Madara's rinnegan eyes widened, that's why he had stopped actively searching for me for fifteen years, that's why I had to find him! Amassing as much Juubi chakra as he could control he disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Naruto arm outstretched.

A boom sounded signaling Madara breaking the sound barrier.

Turning around he is shocked to see Naruto still alive and glowing. He quickly throws a kunai at him and watches as it passes through him. No sharingan, so its not Kaumi, could it be he developed a new technique. Naruto turned to look at Madara growing brighter by the second, smiling, for the first time in twenty-eight years he was smiling, and it felt good! Its too late Uchiha, I'll kill you in your sleep. A bright flash erupted, and the last thing anyone could say they ever truly heard was, Naruto's shout of joy.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooHHHhhhhoooooooooooooo!

Author's note

This was supposed to have already been here but I made the note in Doc manager and it did not show up. So here goes.

Wow first chapter!

This is my first story so I need lots of feedback. Was it too long, to short? What did you not like, what would you like too see more of. If you see any errors in my writing point them out and I'll be happy too fix them. Or you cold save me the trouble and just become my Beta reader. Anyone interested in that all you have to do is _review_.

I will be doing a jutsu library so you can understand all those jutsu. I've read hundreds of stories and because some of them had Japanese I had only half an idea of what was going on.

I made all these up using Google translator and so any one that knows Japanese, please correct me.

_**Jutsu library**_

_**Suiton : Suijin no Gekido -**_ Water style: Suijin's Rage; Suijin is a Japanese water god,(I think)?

_**Suiton: Bakuhatsu Dangan - **_Water style: Exploding bullet

_**Amaterasu Jigoku no Kokuruyu -**_ Amaterasu: Black Dragon of Hell

_**Fuuton: Senkia no Kaze - **_Wind style: Whirling Winds

This next section is for some of the people who don't know all the Japanese honorifics. For a long time I struggled to understand stories in between scores of Japanese terms.

I still do. I encounter new ones everyday. But here you don't have to know all those words. You don't have to be too smart,(not that I'm calling you stupid,(*sweat drop*))

Uh, on to the library!

_**Japanese Honorific Library, (**_That's a mouthful)

For this thing I will post some that I used and some that I didn't.

This is coming straight from Wiki so anyone fluent in Japanese is welcome to correct me.

**Kun -** used by those of senior status addressing those of junior status, or when referring to male children, teenagers, or friends. Kun is usually used with boys although it is not a hard rule. It can just as easily be used for a girl.

**Senpia** **(pronounced Sempia) - **used to refer to those of higher rank than oneself. A colleague with more experience is a senpia but one's boss is not senpia.

**Kohia -** the reverse of Senpia, kohia is used to refer to those of junior rank. Like Senpia it can also be used as a suffix and a stand alone title. Kohia is rarely used and kun is used in its stead.

**Teme - **literally translates to (you) but it is a very rude way of it. It is the equivalent of bastard or ***hole though that is not a direct translation


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Friend

The New and the Old

Disclaimer- My lawyer says the licorice bribe is working. Its only a matter of time.

_**Chapter 2 An Old friend**_

After his yell his throat kind of ached so he closed his mouth. Everything was blurring quickly and the last thing he saw was the glowering face of Madara and the green of the trees. Then everything was white. He gradually lost feeling in his extremities until his whole body became numb. Lips feeling dry he tried to lick them, and found out he couldn't. In his mind he began to panic, struggling to command his body to move. He hadn't felt this helpless since before he'd begun his ninja career. Maybe he dreamed it all, in this endless void, thought it up to amuse himself. Why go on an impossible quest when he could stay here, in peace? If he thought it up then what was he doing before that, who was he? Just as the last tendril of doubt in his fantasy was trickling away he began to hear distant cries, as if his mind was rebelling, screaming at the absurdity of his thoughts.

Naruto came hurtling out of thin air fifty feet up and too relived to do anything, he crated into the ground. Dust settling, he rolled on his back, cradling his left arm. The next thing Naruto noticed was that it was raining, and his arm hurt, a lot! Groaning in pain he opened his mouth and started to laugh, for the happy fact that his harebrained scheme hadn't blown him into smithereens , he wasn't in the void anymore .

"I'm alive dattebayo," he cried in elation.

He stumbled out of the small grove of trees chuckling to greet a pair of eyes, that quickly lost their inner light as the wet squelch of a kunai embedding in a body echoed in his ears. He deflected another kunai and threw one laced with a potent sleeping powder he made. The ninja who threw the kunai at him dodged and jumped backwards out of the small clearing. Turning back to the space his eyes narrowed as he became more aware of his surroundings. The ground was bare, grass, shrubbery nothing in sight. The bare ground indicated the current rain was no stranger to these lands. He thought he might be somewhere in Rain country, close to the border of the Land of Fire, if the small grove of trees to he was in was anything to go by, but when was he? Did he make it, was he home?

Freeing himself from the clutches of his inner doubts he accessed the situation.

He'd never been to Rain before, not before it, was gone. He imagined it without people, a bare landscape, with the soft pattering of the rain to keep him company. The scenery was strangely alluring beneath the layer of war. Craters pocketed the ground, accompanied by the coppery tang of sweat, blood and the screams of the dying. Lightning above leapt from cloud to cloud and the accompanying thunder overhead jerked him out of his reverie.

Glancing to the ninja slumped against a tree he noticed it was only a genin. He walked over for a better look. His eyes widened in surprise, not even that, for he wore no head band; A child, no more than ten at best. Feeling remorseful he wiped the trickle of blood from the small cut on the child's cheek. Putting his left hand in a seal and drawing on his humungous amounts of chakra he attempted something he'd never done before. Around the tree, in a two meter circle the rain hit the ground and started to sizzle and pop. A ring started to form, wavering, barely noticeable. Pouring more chakra into the incredibly exhausting technique, a ring of ice formed. Stepping out of the ring he instructed his chakra to continue while simultaneously performing a Hyton clone inside the ring. The ring rose up, forming a dome as high as the tree the child was slumped against. The dome closed encompassing the child and the tree. As the rain hit the dome, it sizzled and was absorbed into the dome, strengthening it. He wondered if his clone would retain that ability. When it was over he leaned against the dome he'd made. Making it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. This collaboration jutsu took more chakra than two of his Rasenshuriken and for anyone without a bloodline, was surely an S-rank technique. Performing a half power rasengan he was astonished to find it didn't even scratch. Looking at the reflective surface he was surprise to find his hair golden once more. All those years of planning and he still came out with a side-effect. Although, looking at himself again, he couldn't doubt he liked what he saw. White was just not his color. Giving a hearty pat to his new creation Naruto set off. The dome would hold until he came back, and if it didn't, he was sure his new ice clone could handle it , after all it was him.

Crouching down he pulled the weapon from the back of his head and flipped the still warm corpse over. He wore a green flak jacket that looked stuffed full of stuff , on his head he recognized the askew symbol of Konoha on his forehead. Concealing his anger at the death of a comrade he stood and prepared to fight. He bent his knees and placed his left hand at his hip and his right arm out, elbow facing potential attackers. With some surprise he noted that his attacker was a Suna Nin. What if he had entered some alternate world where Gaara was an evil bastard who wanted to conquer the world!" he lamented. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure in a brown flak jacket running towards him.

** Fuuton: Kaze no Kabe**, a wall of air made up of sharp slashes of wind came at him. Spinning around Naruto dove through a tiny gap in the wall of razor sharp air, rolling to a knee he faced his attacker. The ninja raised his kunai sharpened by wind in an overhead slash swiping down at his head. Blocking with his arm that was also covered in wind chakra he grabbed the surprised suna nin's wrist. Grabbing the hand with the kunai he twisted his wrist and caught the kunai as he back fisted the sand enthusiast into black unconsciousness. Stepping over his limp body he rushed into the onslaught using his unique style of fighting. Sneaking up behind a lookout he thought he saw a flash of silver, he remembered Kakashi's unforgettable eye smile, remembered as Madara rammed a fist through his chest. His sight began to cloud and he started to shake. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs he said to himself, "Sensei isn't here right now, not today."

"But he will be," he promised himself.

Seeing a group of tents he silently prodded to them.

Naruto snuck up behind a scout who was facing the other direction. The man was wearing a wetsuit good for the rain, but although the suit shielded him from the rain, it didn't cover his head and the cold rain matted his dark hair. Masking his chakra, Naruto used a nifty water jutsu to erase his muddy footsteps. Wouldn't want to give them a clear trail back to an easy target. Now behind the sleepy lookout he got in a good position.

Strawhat cursed his luck. Ever since the leader of his squad had gone to the front lines his friend Thinwater had been in charge. Now he loved him like a brother, but he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pack. Getting worked up just thinking about it he said out loud, "Everyone in camp ate the soup I made and out of everyone Thinwater, was the only one to get a stomachache ,claimed I did it on purpose cause _"I didn't like him!" _What a buffoon. After a few misplaced words here and there a guard suggested Thinwater assign him to midnight through morning watch for the next three days. On his second day he was getting pretty tired. He felt the wind shift behind him. Before he could turn around he heard an audible crack and finally succumbed to rest.

Using a sealess wind-shunshin he appeared behind the lookout. Naruto hit the side of the Rain nin's knee with his foot, breaking it, the bleary man fell to his knees, and before he could alert his comrades to the intruder, Naruto ended it with an elbow to his temple. The man would probably have a killer headache when he woke up. Placing a c rank notice-me-not genjutsu on the man, he infiltrated the camp further. Smoothing a wet yellow bang out of his face, and back into his hair, Naruto silently crept to the unaware group. Jumping atop a pole he precariously balanced wobbling a few times before settling. He steadied himself on the pole of what appeared to be a medical tent on the edge of the camp. Leaping off the pole he rammed his knees into the shoulders of an unsuspecting guard that was standing in front of the tent. As the guard crumpled, Naruto shoved the man's face into the wet dirt. The man struggled for a while but after a minute his thrashing began to get weaker, and then it petered out. Naruto got up off the man and after going back to the other guard, dragged them both into a nearby tent. Placing the men on the two of the four cots, he searched his unconscious prisoners. On the first man he found almost nothing. In a pocket on the side of the first's wetsuit Naruto found a slightly soggy onigirl, **useless**, he ate it any . Naruto was almost done searching the second man and he still hadn't learned anything. So far he'd found a picture of four kids, (all brown haired, one with spikes), which he flipped on the back and then tossed away and copious amounts of mud . Checking the kunai in the prisoner's pack he found information that he could use. On a kunai the man had in his pack words were inscribed on a particularly shiny one. His prisoner began to stir and a smirk alit Naruto's face as he closed the tent flap fully.

He exited his tent eager for soup. He rubbed his eyes, the water was getting in them again. Pulling his straw hat on his head he resumed his trek. Walking towards the center of camp, he stopped short of the fire pit ,which was under knee-high a stone pillar so the perpetual rain wouldn't put it out. Around the fire pit in a circle stood bigger than average tents, the important ones. He entered the biggest one and glanced around the tent. Instead of two sticks, with tightly stretched fabric, this tent had something else. In a corner was an actual wood bed, with straw and feathers bursting from its sides.

In the center Three of his comrades were huddled in front of one. They broke apart when they saw him, two of them drifted off but, the tallest of the three with spiked brown hair headed towards him.

"Strawhat whats, you doing here, I tolds y'er to guard tha camp, right?"

"Well, Thinwater you sent Deepwell to take over, remember?"

"Oh yeah, s'right, coarse sa did!" Lowering his voice he whispered, "I'm' sorri

bout getin mad at you." "Cause it wasn't you, it was Deepwell, he gave em to me and I knews he smuggled them rice balls wrong but he said they were fine."

Strawhat blinked under his hat and stayed silent.

"Didemt like em either they was to soggy!"

Strawhat gulped under his hat.

"I-, his voice cracked, I forgive you Thinwater."

Thinwater started to walk away and Strawhat followed.

"Now, bout that soup, you needs to make som more cause I ate it all while you was gone and im getting hungry and the other guys are-; Say, whats you put in the soup again?" Thinwater said in one breath.

Sweat started to form on Strawhat's back, "Er-uhhh, fish, and um, garlic yeah that's it," Strawhat stammered.

Thinwater peered at him with narrowed eyes, "Ok," he said happily.

A passing nin stepped in their path, "There ain't any fish in these parts!"

"The real Strawhat would have known that!"

The argument had attracted the attention of passersby and soon the whole camp was converging on that location.

Thinwater glanced at Strawhat in horror, and then anger.

"Where's my friend he shouted."

Naruto dismantled his double disguise. He let the genjutsu fade, and after the air had stopped shimmering, he unzipped, and removed the wetsuit he _borrowed_ from Deepwell.

As the last of the scouting squad encircled him he slowly took off his straw hat contemplated what to do. He could take out the forty or so ninja, but then the resulting chakra release of the battle would draw more enemies to him and so on and so on until he died, or worse, he got captured. Cursing his meager skills in genjutsu Naruto prepared to try his hand at a fist-to-face taijutsu battle royal.

A voice rang out in the rain, **Konoha Sutairu: Hayanagi Dansu**. Most of the squad except the ten or so closest to him started to swivel their heads back and forth in a panicked manner, eyes seeing past like there were multiple attackers. One man stood in the center of the confusion waving his sword back and forth. Taking advantage of the distraction Naruto grabbed the arm of the closest man and spinning fast enough to dislocate the rain nin's arm he mowed over the few not confused. Naruto stopped spinning in time to see the man finish taking down the men caught in his genjutsu. back Naruto threw a kunai at past the man at an enemy who had struggled to his feet with a windmill shuriken. If he hadn't been here, the rain nin might have gotten the drop on the man. The man wore a blue jacket with a mesh shirt underneath and black pants. He had black hair in a ponytail and bandages covered his left eye. Naruto gave the man a small smile and Kosuke Marubshi grinned in return. The blond haired man reminded him of a man back in Konoha. Kosuke picked up a bronze round shield from the group of cadavers, smiling at the weight and feel. He rushed off in search of new victims, everything for his village.

Naruto ran north, perpendicular to the not yet eternal genin. Passing through a small plot of trees he began to hear the clash of metal. Clearing the trees he arrived on the battlefield. The battle looked to be Konoha vs. Suna, and Konoha was steadily losing.

Coming up behind the lines of the Suna nin he ran into the recovering and resting. Ignoring the medical tents he charged the back line of the force. Barreling into a nin Naruto rolled to his feet kicking the legs out from under a nearby enemy, he then kicked him in the head to make sure he stayed down. Sidestepping a swipe from a blade Naruto did a strong back kick. His kick resulted in the sound of shattering wood. Looking behind him he saw a puppet with a foot sized hole through its chest. Molding a set amount of his chakra Naruto spit a small spark upon the heap, lighting it ablaze. Naruto loved this jutsu because, one he created it, and two he'd taken away oxygen as its fuel and so it burned as long as it had chakra. He made the jutsu after a spar with Kankuro when he'd destroyed his puppets and was about to win when he was stopped by a puppet arm floating in midair, with a knife to his neck. With puppet masters you needed to destroy all evidence of their creations, or they would come back to bite,(slice) you. Since he was changing the fundamentals of fire itself, it was draining and took intense concentration. He only used it for really tiny things or his,_ "I need to destroy two great villages with one jutsu situations."_ Which factoring in Madara, meant at least four times a week. The owner of the puppet had retreated because not thirty feet away were the remains of a second puppet. The second puppet looked like it was destroyed by a less potent fire jutsu and was very similar to the first, and likely created by the same person. Three of the Suna ninja that were in the back turned around hearing Naruto's scuffle.

One of them with a bandana and a thick beard said,

"Hey guys, check this out!"

"Some little orphan is mad and wants to play, this is war kid, maybe you can learn something eh?"

Five more broke off from the main force and turned around and one more after a pointed look from a comrade. Two of them motioned with their fingers and they spread out.

The nine encircled Naruto in a shifting circle. He kept turning his head and turning around, only able to keep four in his range of view, and caught glimpses of the fifth. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto got on one knee and put his hand to the ground. **Doton: Jigoku Wana, **he shouted, a twelve foot radius hole opened, with Naruto on a spire in the middle with no discernable end. The nine jumped back from the hole leery of falling in. Sitting down Naruto crossed his legs, Tiger-Ox-Tiger, holding the last seal he whispered, **Suiton: Uzumaki Karyu**. The rain in the air around Naruto began to be drawn towards him like an invisible hand guided them. The raindrops condensed together to form a ball of water around Naruto. The dome grew a slightly pointed tip as it suck in more rain drops. The water formed a seven foot flower before bloom. The nin enraptured by the display sprung into action.

"Get him!"

All the nin threw shuriken and kunai and whatever they had. The one who was commanding them started seals.

The water blossom exploded into an intricate flower with six petals, abnormally long, ending in sharp tips. The whips branched out, each whip expanding into six more and each of those into ten, and those into twelve. The water spikes an caught every projectile through the loops and holes they were thrown from. With the weapons hanging from the water it almost looked like a tree. The blossom threw one shuriken at a ninja to Naruto's left, forcing him to stop his seals. The whips discarded the weapons into the dark pit Naruto had created and hungrily reached for them. Only one _**tried **_to run.

The ninja desperately tried to fight them off but, every time they slashed them the rain replenished them or they simply split into more. Some were pierced with the spikes, others were cocooned in long strips of water and devoured. They all went kicking and screaming into the dark pit. The enemies were up to their chests in water. Once they were all in its grasp, one main tendril started to spin, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as all the small tentacles under it's control spun with it. Until each of the main branches turned into a whirlpool. First three went with on branch. Their body's couldn't take the strain and turned into a red whirlpool mush. Then one by himself who through up as he was sucked down the hole. Next were two together who were sliced into chunks by the razor waters. Then the rest until one was left. He stared at Naruto at the center of the blossom, now standing up. The captured man's face morphed into an expression of sadness. He knew he was going to die. A solitary tear trailed his cheek. As he began to spin he whispered,

"Please." The spinning abruptly stopped, "Why didn't you say so!"

He was ejected out of the hole and landed on his back. The pit closed as if it had never been. He shakily climbed to his feet, looking at the insane monster who had killed his friends, and was now letting him go because he said please. He backed away fifty feet, eyes still on the blue-eyed demon. He then turned around and started to spam shunshin the way it was meant to be used.

Naruto stared at the spot the nin had disappeared from. He wondered how his story would be told. Every one had a different point of view in war. He turned around once again facing the back line of the suna nin. The winds buffeted his sleeves as hordes of people raced by him. It seemed that during his _little workout, _the tide of the battle had shifted. Konoha was now winning and Suna was retreating. As the last remnants of suna passed him he found a chilling site. A red haired man was fighting a white haired man. The red haired man was a puppet master fighting with thirteen puppets with no effort and was clearly trying to stall for his brothers-in-arms. Although he was outnumbered the white haired man was clearly winning. Behind the fighting forms of the men he saw a brown haired woman. She was on her knees and appeared to be injured.

Naruto blinked and everything changed positions the red haired man was further away from the woman and he was slumped on one knee with no puppets, clearly defeated, but he was getting up, shaking with emotion. Then he saw why, the white haired man was standing over the woman, with a sword buried in her chest.

Naruto blinked and now the red haired man only had three puppets. He knew he had to stop what he'd envisioned. The white haired man destroyed the last three puppets with a giant fireball jutsu and kicked the other man in the chest. Then he shunshined to the lady. His short sword was arching down in slow motion. _**Squelch. **_Blood flew into the air.

Naruto was standing over the woman. tanto of the white haired man deep in his arm.

The man gazed into Naruto's steely purple eyes,

"No," Naruto said.

He shoved the man off his arm and away from the woman. In the blink of an eye the red haired man was beside her. He picked her up bridal style and looked into Naruto's eyes. He bowed as low as he could without dropping the girl and then he was gone. "What was that about, the white haired man said, you interfered in our fight and let a dangerous enemy escape."

Without turning around Naruto shouted, "He was injured, was only trying to stall, and he had to get his wife to a hospital."

The white-haired man was surprised the boy saw the rings on their fingers from six hundred meters away.

"How could you do that as a human, have you no honor, I mean seriously talk about a not fair fight." Turning around Naruto said, What you should've done is…..

His eyes found the mans face.

"Kakashi," he breathed. The calm expression on the man's face melted replaced by a false cheer that was just right up the lane of creepy. _"Shi-san how do you know my son?" Oh crap_, Naruto thought. He had his suspicions, but to see them confirmed, and like this! The clues were all over the place how could he have missed this, the flak jacket full of military rations, the overbearing smell of blood, Suna vs. Konoha, and the angry white haired man definitely not Kakashi. Thunder boomed overhead briefly covering the mans face in shadow. Standing in front of him was the Legendary Sakumo Hatake ,stronger than the Sannin, and it probably wasn't a good idea for some strange old whose hair apparently isn't whit anymore to tell him the name of his child, in the middle of the Second Shinobi War!

Author's note

Another chapter! Such a douche for not uploading. Had a family trip with no intro-net access, then I totally forgot. Give me reviews I'm _**dieing. **_

Authores note 2

Alright!, came back and revamped this. Took some time to actually plan this out, and now I have a direction I'm taking this story. Once I read back through this I thought this _**truly**_ sucked. Writing that dimwit wreaked havoc on my innate English skills. All those red underlined words, (sniff)! Now I've put mysteries in this awesome tale. I also gave Naruto a more stealthy approach, imean forty years and he should gain a few IQ points. So back to the sleuthing. "_What is the child's roll, who is the red haired man?" _All right, raise your hand if you totally forgot about the kid. Yes yes, I see you, and yes you too. _**You can put your hands down.**_

OOOOooooo (monkey sounds) has anyone figured out why I named this chapter what I did, huh huh, anyone?

Sorry bout uploads, they are sketchy, they should be picking up with the summer but our internet provider is going out of business, so have to find a new one (Horary ( if you couldn't tell I'm being sarcastic)).

_**Give me reviews or give me death. - The Real Kage**_

Signin off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Real Kage~~~~~~~~~

** Jutsu Library**

Fuuton: Kaze no Kabe - Wind Style: Wind Wall

Konoha Sutairu: Hayanagi Dansu - Leaf Style: Willow Dance

Doton: Jigoku Wana - Earth Style: Hell Trap

Suiton: Uzumaki Karyu - Water Style: Whirlpool Vortex

Shushin, or Shunshin?- Flash step

Haven't named the ice dome yet, will do so further in the story.

I use goggle translator to make this (jutsus) up, what do you use my fellow authors.

** Japanese Honorific Library **(can anybody say that ten times fast?)

** Shi** - an unknown person, and once said the same person could be referred to as **Shi**, _**FOEVER Naruto will be Shi for a little bit in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Mission?

The New and the Old

_**Chapter 3 *Head Scratch*, "Bad mission?"**_

Disclaimer - I disclaim this story (sigh), for now

**Authors Note**

**When I say Shi I am talking about Naruto from Sakumo's** _**P**__oint__**O**__f__**V**__iew, you'll see_

Sakumo gazed down at the boy who had revealed the name of his unborn son. The boy was three inches my junior at a height of six feet. My eyes traveled up Shi's features even as they were ingrained in my memory, round face with a sharp jaw, violet eyes, blond hair. Shi was wearing black pants tightly wrapped with black bandages at the ankles and strange black shoes that covered his toes. He also wore a tight black shirt and long sleeves that concealed his hands. On top the shirt he was wearing plated armor from the warring clans period. The armor was a dark color that I couldn't discern. As soon as I'd pinpoint a certain color it would shimmer and change. It probably had a special localized concealing genjutsu on it, maybe. The boy also had a slightly curved kanata on his back. Since I was an extremely famous figure, there were lots of people and masses I'd come into contact with. I was drawing a blank on Shi though and that meant, we hadn't met or, a possibility that was highly unlikely. That he'd placed a highly complex memory and seal genjutsu on me; or I forgot him but, probably not.

Blond hair was rare in the area surrounding Konoha and he didn't bear any resemblance to any known Yamanaka. He did bear a resemblance to a certain man he'd seen around Konoha though, wait, he discounted the man as of any relation, for the man's face was more angular while, even though the boy was only what looked like late teens, he knew the boy would have a more round face. Plus the boys eye shape was different. Discarding all thought of him being from Konoha he considered the other nations. Maybe he was from here, on second thought maybe not. All the Ame nin I'd ever encountered had something to block the rain. From simple hats and umbrellas to elaborate and complex water jutsu. He looked at the boy, his blond spiky locks were matted to his head and struggling to stay up under the onslaught of rain. Thoughts going back to the land he fought in he thought about Ame . Ame had all different types of people, mostly orphans from the first war, he lamented the fact that after someone won this war Ame would have more victims to care for. He wished he could do something about these wars but, he had no idea where to start. Each war birthed another set of problems, each of which could spark another war, and more hatred. Right now he was trying to survive, maybe when he was old enough to start forgetting things.

His vision locked on the boy again. Shi could be from Iwa since that village has a mix of people from all over. They had no philosophies and what ever won worked. They had a big ego as a nation. They could be insulted over the slightest things and would then milk the argument for all it's worth and then some. Never could tell what those rock-heads would take insult to. Sakumo considered an alternative theory, maybe he hailed from Kumogakure. Kumo had the highest population of blondes in the Elemental Nations and had an aggressive go get it attitude. Kumo, the most militaristic of the six, maybe seven, great villages was ruthless in pursuing what they wanted. The katana on his back might also indicate kumo since most kumo-nin were some what infamous for their proficiency in kenjutsu. The boy didn't seem to recognize me on a personal level so that calmed me slightly.

On the other hand, my wife Ueki and I were expecting in just two months. You could never be too careful in times of war and so we hadn't told any one. The boy had to be a spy, and a good one at that. His information was scary accurate and meant he had to have spied on me himself without getting detected. Reaching out with his seventh sense he felt for the boy's chakra. Shi's chakra signature was unfamiliar, which was worrying and being suppressed so much he couldn't get an accurate read. Sensing a suppressed chakra was like starring down a dark well trying to guess how much water it held. Even with it being expertly suppressed Sakumo knew the boy had at least jounin level reserves.

My eyes lingered on the shifting armor that Shi wore. The armor covered his shoulders, chest, back, arms, and the sides of his thighs blocking a lot of potential kill points. Well he wasn't wearing a helmet. Armor of the like had fallen out of use when the First Hokage constructed Konoha. The armor was no longer needed because they were designed for long drawn out battles, a time where you could be attacked anywhere, plus they were too bulky and loud for today's silent assassinations and quick skirmishes. The first had ended most of the battling and created stability in the land. He possessed sadness for the end of the era. The caliber of shinobi had decreased to where a fight lasting more than one hour was the stuff of legends. What a waste. He almost wished he were older, almost.

The armor stayed in possession of various villages that kept the few remaining pieces in highly guarded museums and as personal heirlooms, also highly protected. If the boy had managed to acquire one he was most likely an expert in stealth contributing to his earlier theory of him being a spy. There was also the fact that they were so heavy. The possibility the armor being fake was also possible too. He made a note to check for authenticity later. He completed his analysis as the boy stepped back in shock.

Dredging up the creepiest smile he could manage he said, _"Shi-san how do you know my son?" _thunder boomed in reply.

He watched as Shi took a step back and became silent, as he stared up at him, as the fear and awe entered Shi's violet eyes. He even thought he heard a whimper. Sakumo groaned inwardly, even here on the front lines he wasn't safe. Because of his mounting fame people had begun to surrender without a fight, and when the next guy heard so and so had surrendered, he did as well, which beget a increasing cycle of ever mounting fame. He cursed his fate to the heavens , it was happening again. He'd been recognized.

He looked to his surroundings for answers, what was he to do. They were in a slight valley between hills, one of which overlooked a long abandoned village. There was a pond to his left and even a small grove of trees further on. He looked back to the _fight-interrupter _and was rewarded with unflinching resolve his eyes. Both their bodies began tense in preparation. Shi was either incredibly stupid or incredibly strong, he might actually get a good fight. Sakumo pulled his tanto off his back, if he had already infiltrated his village and had vital information on him, who knows what else he could have figured out. No bars barred, full out on this one. He had to take him down, for the people in the village and, for Ueki.

Naruto took a step back from the legendary figure who was looking at him with a predatory gleam in his eye. He knew that look. It appeared on Madara's face for a brief two-week stint. He waned to capture him to figure out what drove him to such measures. What made him tick. Surprise surprise, that wore off quickly and he was soon bored. After that Madara was back to his normal egotistical-murderous self. For some reason, Sakumo did not like him. He didn't understand why though, he was very likable dressed in all black battle clothes. On the other , it was war after all. Nobody was trusted. A horrible thought occurred to him, what if they captured him and forbade ramen until he caved, or worse, ramen hadn't been invented yet. He let out an involuntary whimper. He gathered his strength and wits. He couldn't be stopped here, this wasn't even the right time, his time. Grasping it with both hands, Naruto pulled out his katana. The blade was unusually sharp and a little longer than the average katana about an inch or so. The blade hadn't dulled a bit since he found it over a decade ago. The hilt was white, slightly curved, and had tiny seals covering it. The seals it contained were a marvel and he spent his spare time deciphering its secrets. The seals were positioned to look like a name, Tatsumaki. His eyes regained focus and he looked anxiously at the white haired man, he was a starter of his own legacy. He couldn't kill him. The ramifications would be to severe. The sounds of war seemed to fade. First the screams and cries then the rumbles. They became distant, overshot by the sound of the falling rain and his breathing. Which were both growing louder by the second. He couldn't be captured, ramen was at stake, had to win for the ramen of the world. He slashed at the father of his sensei.

Sakumo met the half hearted slash with his tanto, lazily batting the longer sword out of the way. He slashed at Shi's right leg, capture was definitely an option, but not required. Recovering, Naruto brought his sword under Sakumo's to block the strike. Quickly reacting Sakumo changed directions and reached for the other leg. Moving his left leg back out of reach his attackers tanto flew past. Naruto unlocked their swords and stepped forward in a two handed overhead attack. Retracting Sakumo raised his arms and blocked with his tanto and his feet sunk a half inch into the mud from the assault. Muscles straining, Sakumo slid the katana off his short sword and stabbed at Shi's stomach. Naruto side stepped the attack and hopped back regarding his opponent. Running forward he slid into a crouch and swung his sword at Sakumo's heels. He jumped over the swipe landing on Shi's sword, trapping it beneath one sandal. Sakumo stabbed at Shi aiming to pin him to the ground. Naruto rolled under the stab and tried to sweep Sakumo's legs from beneath him. As he jumped a second time Naruto scooped Tatsumaki from the ground and rolled backwards to his feet.

As Naruto lifted his head, he was just in time to see Sakumo's glowing white tanto coming towards his chest. Naruto barely had time to react and he turned, body struggling to follow the quickness of his mind. The short sword scraped along his chest before he could jump back out of reach. He gazed down at his armor in shock. It had a four inch long graze across his stomach. He found the armor and Tatsumaki in a secret vault in whirlpool. It was his by right, he knew both belonged to a long dead Uzumaki. The inside of the special armor was covered in seals, he thought, nothing could damage it. He looked to Kakashi's dad who looked smug at his wonder. His gaze slid to the glowing short sword in Sakumo's hand. He had forgotten, Sakumo wielded a sword that rose to fame alongside him, the Hakko chakura to. Sakumo rushed him while he was still in awe. Naruto deflected the tanto down and throwing his katana up, he flipped over his adversary. Catching his longer sword in a reverse grip Naruto spun aiming for Sakumo's unprotected back.

Sakumo reached behind him and blocked with his trusty tanto, but the kantana's momentum kept bringing the sword closer to his back. Shi had better leverage. Sakumo knew he could not hold this position for long. Shi could put his whole weight into the swing while he was straining with one arm. Sakumo only had seconds, but he only needed one. Ducking under the slash Sakumo kicked Shi in the stomach. Naruto jumped forward and slashed down at Sakumo's shoulder. Sakumo slid to the left as Naruto's sword came whistling down past him. Bringing up his tanto Sakumo slashed at Shi's ribs. Wrenching his sword from the ground Naruto blocked the short sword. The boy had strength and speed but a loose form, he probably did not have a conventional teacher. That ruled out Kumo, officially at least. Kumo made it a point to have all genin level ninja and above be at least adept in swordplay. If he were from Kumogakure he'd have a specific style. Shi seemed to have a refined style but it was one he'd never seen before. Like he made up the moves on the fly. Anyway the style indicated he was a mercenary. He made it a point to know enemy combatants all known styles. It could make the difference between life and death. Point was there would be no back up or recovery teams. Nobody would miss him.

Leaning back out of the way from a uppercut slash Sakumo aimed a kick at Shi. Naruto dodged and jabbed Sakumo in the nose. Sakumo held his nose in pain. It was broken and a slow trickle of blood leaked from it even as the rain washed it from his face. Sakumo glanced up in time to dodge a swinging kick from Shi. Shi continued his spin sweeping the ground with his other leg. Sakumo jumped over the leg and landing quickly turned a one-eighty to kick the real Shi in the stomach. Shi rolled along the ground and then sprung to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye Sakumo saw the Shi behind him fade into nothing. A genjutsu, and not a very good one either. He noticed when he ducked the kick, its shadow didn't flicker with the falling rain. It was one step up from a _**bunshin**_. Sakumo hated Genjutsus, ever since that dreaded mission as a chunin, he repressed a shudder. Sakumo regarded Shi with alight frown. Shi was standing six meters in front of him looking nervous. He said, "Many have fallen to my uh, _Torkiku Genjutsu_, " I'm happy to know you live up to your reputation Hatake."

Naruto was surprised that actually worked. Sakumo's frown deepened, unimpressed.

Naruto decided to stay away from genjutsu with Sakumo. He had one or two really powerful ones and that was all. He wasn't that good at them anyway.

He looked upon Sakumo's visage and he grimaced.

He scratched his head nervously.

"Bad mission?" he questioned.

Sakumo stayed silent rain falling on his head and dropping his hair.

"Sooooooo?" Naruto said.

Sakumo said nothing, eyes blank. No emotion escaping from his face.

Naruto threw a kunai at Sakumo's shoulder forcing him to move.

"Ha, and it begins anew," Naruto joyfully shouted.

Naruto rushed at Sakumo sword raised. Sakumo blocked and disengaged swiping at Shi's leg. Naruto raised his leg over the no longer shining tanto, keeping his leg in the air. He sent a knee toward Sakumo's stomach. Sakumo slapped it down palm down and tripped him with his leg. He stomped on the ground where Shi used to lie. Shi rolled before his second sandal could connect. Shi got to his feet. He stepped back as Shi slashed across his chest and dipped a shoulder as the katana came back for more. Sakumo slashed at Shi's eyes. Even the best ninja were almost nothing without eyes. Naruto leaned back and got a cut across his cheek, crisscrossing his faint whiskers. Before he could recover Sakumo kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground. He leapt to his feet as Sakumo appeared where he once was sword in the ground. Naruto ran toward the living legend and slashed at his side. Sakumo quickly deflected his strike. Naruto spun his sword in a distracting way, katana disappearing and seeming to reemerge out of the armpit of his arm. Naruto brought his sword down hard and fast. Sakumo blocked with his sword, struggling to keep the sword from his chest.

Sakumo slipped out from under Shi and while passing by, opened a deep gash in his unprotected side. Sakumo did a handstand back flip and retreated as Shi's angry swipe sailed over his head. Sheathing his tanto for the moment Sakumo calmly regarded his enemy. Naruto grasped his side in shock, blood streaming from between his fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged Hatake getting first blood and it annoyed him. He put another hand to his side. He was amazed when the blood left his wound it parted around the hilt of Tatsumaki still held tightly in one hand. He faced Sakumo. He couldn't keep playing around or he would get killed, or captured. Another part of his mind wailed for ramen justice. He didn't want to hurt his sensei's father or change the timeline too much. He automatically cut out his lethal jutsu and he now only had less than half of an arsenal. Most of the jutsu he developed over the years had had Madara in mind. Sakumo's calm façade much like his son's irritated him; He was going to fight hard now, he had asked for it.

He straightened letting his hands drop from his side. The blood on his hands dry even in the rain. It didn't last long away from him. Grasping Tatsumaki in both hands he ran towards Sakumo. Beside him so quickly it would almost seem as if he vanished he kicked Sakumo's in the side. Sakumo barely got his arms up in time but still went flying through a tree. Sitting up Sakumo unsheathed his sword his arms throbbing from the kick. He thought for sure that the injury would finish it, or at least slow him down. He actually got stronger after he was cut. He remembered how fast the blood dried on his hands, in he rain! Maybe a latent bloodline. The kid looked as surprised as he was when it happened. He was holding back on me he realized. Shi was slightly stronger now but was exponentially faster than before.

He regarded the tree he went through. It was punched through the middle by his body and his velocity had uprooted it. It wouldn't survive. It was one of the six trees in the tiny grove. He had been stationed on the frontlines here in Ame for almost three months and this was his first time seeing trees. What if he just destroyed some sacred grove of trees. Ame didn't have that many. He sweat dropped and hung his head. He leapt to a knee tanto in front of his face as Shi's sword clanged into his. Sakumo rolled to the side as Shi's sword dug into the ground. He swept with his right leg and rising into a one armed handstand kicked with his left. Naruto lifted a foot and moved the other out of the way. The second kick caught him in the shoulder knocking his shoulder pad off and sent him sprawling along the ground, rolling in over end in the mud. Thunder boomed in the clouds like the growling of an angry animal. Naruto stood and wiped the mud from his sleeves. Sakumo flipped to his feet and left the sparse cover of the grove. Wouldn't want to deface the monument more than he already had. Naruto sailed down from above, off the side of a rock he'd been waiting behind. Sakumo dodged and before he could do anything else had to lean back to avoid a sword that might have bisected him. He deflected a strike away from his arm sporting a nasty cut instead of only having one arm.

Naruto was only aiming to decommission him so a deep cut or wound would have done it, but it didn't look like that to Sakumo. Hair in even more disarray than usual, sword swinging wildly, a mad look in his icy blue eyes that reflected the cold rain. Naruto looked ferocious and ready to lope someone's head off. Ramen was in the question after all. Narrowly dodging another fairly lethal looking strike from the long katana Sakumo finally saw an opening. Thrusting at Shi's unprotected shoulder he was blocked by the vambraces on his arms. While he had Sakumo's sword occupied Naruto got in close and got of two strikes to the stomach. Sakumo started to pull away and sliced a deep cut in Shi's inner thigh right as Shi served Sakumo a vicious elbow to the face. They broke away each looking stunned.

Sakumo's cheekbone felt like it had been shattered and his shoulder felt like it was still being cut off, not to mention the breath taking punches to the stomach. His nose still throbbed from earlier. The boy had pushed him further than most had in years. Coming up, he was a genius, good at everything and it just came naturally him, but he didn't let that go to his head. He worked hard and it paid off. This boy was something else, and they hadn't even progressed to ninjutsu yet. A thought that was foreign occurred to him, would he win this? Hand clasped to his bleeding shoulder he glanced to Shi who looked tired but only had a slight flush. He noticed the cut he made on Shi's cheek earlier looked two weeks old. He sighed.

Naruto felt exhausted. He hadn't worked this hard in years. Not to mention the speeds he was moving at. Madara couldn't be bothered to fight fist to face with a pathetic mortal like him. He usually just spammed ridiculously humongous amounts of chakra that awed even Naruto. He had tried to keep in practice but there were only so many things you could learn from fighting yourself. He had stayed in shape and he knew his styles flaws from, self reflection so to speak, but the strategies he came up with. Some things could only be tested. He examined the cut on his leg. The inside of his leg was slightly burnt too. His slash quivered and arcs of pain ripped through his leg. He remembered seeing a white flash as Sakumo's tanto headed toward his leg. He actually used the Hakko chakura to again? To have survived such a famous weapon, twice? Naruto felt strangely honored. Looking again, he felt honored less so, it looked like he might have cut a major artery. Ungodly amounts of blood were flowing from his leg. Quickly stitching it together as best he could in fifteen seconds he wrapped a bandage around it and stood. He groaned as his full weight hit his leg. It would hold for now, but he needed to fix it better than that so he could heal properly. Naruto stared at Sakumo who was hunched over and breathing hard. There was a sparkle in his eye though, he was excited! Naruto was looking forward to the end too. They smiled at each other and they both stood erect. They sheathed their swords and made a variation of the comrade seal, bowing. It meant : I would be proud to fight by your side, proud of your prowess.

They nodded at each other. Time to up the game, they both thought.

At the same time they launched into hand seals.

Authors Note

The End. Wow that was hard. Never thought about how hard you have to think about each individual move. I have a new appreciation for writers everywhere. Hmph!

I used no jutsu ssssooooooooooooooo. Sorry if you were looking for some. Next chapter will be the end of the fight which will be mostly jutsu. So you jutsu people out there will get your due. Had no internet what so ever. Sorry for like skipping for forever! Will keep up now I am finished with stupid school. How was it. My first major fight scene. Any pointers?

_**Japanese Honorific Book Palace**_

For this thing I will post some that I used and some that I didn't.

This is coming straight from Wiki so anyone fluent in Japanese is welcome to correct me.

**Bo**_** -**_ a term of endearment used for young men and boys and only the male gender

**Kun -** used by those of senior status addressing those of junior status, or when referring to male children, teenagers, or friends. Kun is usually used with boys although it is not a hard rule. It can just as easily be used for a girl.

**Senpia** **(pronounced Sempia) - **used to refer to those of higher rank than oneself. A colleague with more experience is a senpia but one's boss is not senpia.

**Kohia -** the reverse of Senpia, kohia is used to refer to those of junior rank. Like Senpia it can also be used as a suffix and a stand alone title. Kohia is rarely used and kun is used in its stead.

**Teme - **literally translates to (you) but it is a very rude way of it. It is the equivalent of bastard or ***hole though that is not a direct translation

**Sama - **a markedly more respectful version of san, usually used to denote great respect and is sometimes used at customers, when used refering to oneself it denotes extreme arrogance or self effacing (what does that mean?) as in ore-sama (my self esteemed self)

_**Jutsu/ Jap Names**_

**Hakko Chakura To -** White light blade, ; White light Chakra Sabre

**Tatsumaki -** waterspout

**Torikku - **trick


	4. Chapter 4 Doton: Mountain no Jutsu

The New and the Old

_Disclaimer - (you know what this is guys)_

_**Chapter 4 Doton: Mountain no Jutsu**_

Naruto stopped pumping chakra into his seals instead preferring to respond to whatever his opponent came up with. _**Doton: **_As soon as the words left Sakumo's mouth Naruto sped into action. He ran left still flashing through seals. He opted for a versatile water style because even though earth was stronger in the elemental cycle he could incorporate the weather into his technique. _**Doko,**_ Sakumo said as he slapped his hands to the ground. The earth exploded upwards and broke into head sized clumps. As the rain hit, it morphed into mud. The river of mud carried away the small abandoned village that they had been fighting around. It quickly became a torrent of mud that obscured his vision of Sakumo. This was not good. He could do anything while the mud was between them. Finishing his fifty one hand seals he said, _**Suiton: Karyu Kabe**_.

He spewed water from his mouth by the gallon. As the water came from his mouth it formed a vortex that flew into the river of mud and absorbed it sucking the water from the jutsu becoming bigger. The jutsu stopped altogether and it became a dry heap of rock once more. Naruto's jutsu scooped up the rocks and began spinning them within his ow jutsu. He directed the vortex upwards, allowing him to see the spot where Sakumo stood. He was gone. Before he could began to search for him a sandaled foot entered his vision.

The kick to the face sent him sliding into the mud. Looking up from the ground he saw a fireball heading towards him. Sakumo had not said a word. It was also only half a second, too quick for the twenty nine seals involved in the normal fireball jutsu. Sealess and silent. Too cool. Chin parallel to the ground he thrust his arms forward. Palms flat as if to catch the fireball. The vortex floating above his head arched down and quenched the fireball, slinging the rocks it had scooped up from Sakumo's jutsu. Naruto flipped to his feet, watching as Sakumo weaved through the onslaught. He ran to Sakumo eager to finish the battle. He had things to do, people to kill, places to see. Or something like that. Sakumo was ducking low to the ground and then springing up. He hopped off a boulder larger than his body and flipping, sliced another one in two with his glowing sword. As he was completing his flip, still in midair, he noticed something white on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground he jumped back and an explosion effulged the area he had been standing in. He hid with his back to a crumbling stone wall.

The rest of which was carried away in his jutsu. An eagle flew overhead watching the proceedings.

The boy appeared in front of him leg raised and so he ducked. The sidekick sailed over Sakumo's head and through the stone wall. Naruto swung his leg back around and brought it down in an axe kick. Sakumo dove behind him and rolled to his feet. Naruto pulled his leg from the crater he had made of the wall and wiped mud from his black sleeve. He then moved his head to the side as Sakumo's fist sailed by. He grabbed the arm and flipped him over his shoulder through the wall of another house. Naruto peered into the dark house. Like the rest of the village this house was abandoned. Plants covered the house so much he could barely see the house underneath. The wooden floor was waterlogged and molding. The walls were made of a grey stone but had degraded so much the wooden framework was visible. He imagined it as it once was, a house someone lived in and cherished. Suddenly Sakumo swung from an exposed beam and dropkicked Naruto in the stomach. He completed his swing backflipping and landed on his feet. Naruto shot from the house and skid in the mud before flying through two walls of a house. Naruto lifted himself to his knees his armor clanking. The old house couldn't take a man flying through its walls and it finally succumbed to age. Collapsing in on itself in a stone and wood heap. Sakumo shunshined to Naruto's location, feeding his sword chakra, lighting it with a blue-white glow. About to run forward and finish it Sakumo held his ground. He saw a strange symbol on the shoulder of the armor. He sucked in a gasp. Why hadn't he seen it before? The white spiral on the shoulder pad.

"Uzumaki - san?" he question.

The boy, still on his knees, craned his neck to look up at him, a startled expression on his face. So his hunch was correct then.

The surprise slowly seeped out of the boy's eyes.

"What," Naruto said cautiously.

"Why are we fighting?"

Naruto looked at him like he was touched in the head.

"No, I mean, I know I attacked you first and all but I thought you were a spy."

We're allies, we don't have to do this. The newly revealed Uzumaki didn't seem to believe him so he turned his left arm to face the Uzumaki. He showed off his short white sleeve that had a red Uzumaki clan symbol on it.

"I saved your clan's princess, I'm a Meiyo aru Gesuto, none of that rings a bell?"

Naruto squinted at his clan symbol displayed on Sakumo's arm. The history books didn't say anything about that sleeve, nor the saving of anyone. If he were from this time he would know what Sakumo was talking about. He would have to resort to _The Rulebook. _Rule number nine, Deny, everything. Naruto got to his feet with his back to Sakumo. He shifted so his shoulder was prominently displayed. Pointing to his forehead with a thumb and an innocent expression on his face Naruto said,

"What do you mean Sakumo-san I'm from the Katanagakure,"

Sakumo eyes slid to the black metal forehead protector that had a katana symbol on it. He swore it wasn't there before. His gaze went to the side of the armor where the clan symbol was. Before he could confirm or deny his thoughts he was jerked out of his thinking by a horrible shrieking that came from behind a rock. The shrieking gradually faded and a bird flapped away. He looked at the armor once more. It was a smooth flat surface that had nothing on it. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes on the shoulder pad too long and so he stared at the forehead protector. He had never heard of the Katanagakure before but the lands were big and wide. Still though. He narrowed his eyes. He was sure of what he had seen but somehow Uzumaki-san had changed the armor and fabricated this story. It wasn't a genjutsu to his knowledge because he'd already flared his chakra and the headband stayed where it was. He couldn't fathom how this happened.

Naruto let a silent breath escape his lips. If Sakumo knew this was a genjutsu he would freak and go all emo mopey again. Naruto did what he liked to call a double layer. While Sakumo back was turned to him, Naruto created two clones, one that henged into the forehead protector and the other to do a jutsu. He still had no idea how his clones could henge into solid objects, he made a note to find out why. Anyhow the second clone was created behind a rock to perform the _**Gama Bijutsu Genso : Go Matta Shiji Shuho **_on Sakumo. The Toad Arts Genjutsu were almost impossible to perform without a toad. This was the only one he could perform by himself. Most of the genjutsu required frequencies humans just weren't capable of. He wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to summon something. Since he wasn't that good at genjutsu anyway the technique was performed below normal standards but was still enough to make Sakumo think there was a bird flying away and for him not to notice his Uzu symbol. He couldn't let him find out his whole secret. Signing a snake seal Naruto focused.

"Gotcha Oji-san." Naruto smirked.

"I'm not old I just have silver hair how would you like it if,"

Sakumo felt a cold sensation crawling up his legs. Looking down he saw snake-like tendrils of mud slithering up his legs.

_** "Doton : Doro hebi **_complete," Naruto said. He drew his sword and contemplated what to do. He couldn't kill him that was a no go. He did suspect his identity, though he could never guess the whole truth. He couldn't capture him either. He didn't have the money or literal _time_ for that. A memory seal was an option but he'd already intervened. He saved that familiar red haired man and plus the fact that no matter how strong his seal was, for a person of Sakumo's caliber there was a around a twenty five percent chance of him breaking the seal. Then the world would have to deal with an insane Kage level shinobi wandering Konoha. He thought up suicide when he was still sane for Kami-sama's sake. He didn't want to find out what an insane Sakumo Hatake could come up with.

Several seconds later Naruto looked up as Sakumo emitted a faint aura. Naruto looked at Sakumo who had his hands in an Ox seal. Naruto peered up at Sakumo's face, seeing his long bangs obscuring his eyes. Sakumo shook the hair out of his eyes. Naruto stared into the blue eyes of the man he knew had grey eyes.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Boom," it said.

Sakumo's clone exploded into a ball of lightning that covered Naruto head to toe. Sakumo watched from behind a small mud hill, glad the trap had worked. This fight was taking its toll. The _**Raiton Bunshin**_was a jutsu he learned from a friend on a mission but he had modified it to include a trap. Once he made it he could explode it on command and it would leave whoever was caught in the blast a useless rag doll for the next day. He tested it on himself and so he was confident that it worked as good as he thought. He walked to the boy, standing over him. He was surprised to see he was still conscious.

Naruto lay on his stomach in the mud. Shaking and writhing in pain, struggling to control his body, lest he drown in the mud. Over his own cries he heard Sakumo approaching, the glow of his sword visible even in his torture. He let a good chunk of his chakra be converted to pure water. He retreated into his mind to concentrate. He imagined he was pulling the water in the ocean back. Like an angry animal preparing to charge. The ocean reeled back, giving plants, sea animals and long lost ships air once again. Uncovering the depths of the sea and revealing for all the world to see what it held. He pulled it back until the sea would be only a distant line of blue from the shore. Outside in the real world Sakumo observed water leaking from his opponent's body, forming a large puddle. He stepped back not sure of what was happening. Naruto piled the water into several hundred foot high wave. Sakumo had just decided to move back further than a meter when a stream of water hit him. He got to his feet wiping water from his eyes. He soon had to wade in the ever increasing water to reach the downed Uzumaki. Naruto let the water go, and he thought he heard a roar as the ocean was free to wreak havoc on whomever it chose. Sakumo was sent flying into the air as water exploded from Naruto like a flooded dam held captive far too long. Naruto returned to the real world and he realized someone was screaming. He could feel his chakra escaping from all his tenketsu in what he thought a rotation would feel like. Only he imagined a rotation being a lot more controlled, and just a smidge more comfortable. He then realized it was him screaming and feeling came back all at once. His whole body was convulsing as the lightning used the water as a conductor, super charging it but also depleting its hold quickly.

Naruto was releasing so much chakra it was visibly held him aloft. The chakra was forming deep blue shroud that extended two feet in every direction. Floating four feet off the ground his aura created a vortex of water swirling around him. Wave after wave gushed from him, sweeping away Sakumo's sacred grove in a turbulent tide of chakra infused water. Naruto lay on his back on the water. All the lingering lightning had been discharged from his system. His muscles felt raw and his nerves were probably fried. If he hadn't used the chakra shroud to speed up his natural recovery abilities he doubted he would have been able to move. He painfully flipped to his back and then shakily stood. He was standing on water that he knew. He'd created a lake.

"Wow," he breathed, "I knew I was awesome, but this."

Naruto felt Sakumo swimming up from beneath the surface of the water. It was like the water was an extension of himself. Like the water had other senses that he'd tapped into.

With this other sense he could see what he himself could not. He stumbled back a half step from the sensation of seeing himself from all directions. He felt nausea creep into his head from the ripples his back step sent through the water.

Sakumo burst from the water gasping and spitting water out of his mouth. He infused chakra into his hands and pulled himself on top of the water. The chakra Uzumaki-san released had eroded the ground away for eight hundred feet down. He barely made it to the surface and he hade to use chakra to propel himself before he ran out of air. Uzumaki-san looked a little green and so this was a prime time to attack. Rushing forward he swiped at the boy's leg, right above the knee. The water leapt up and blocked the short sword.

Naruto with Tatsumaki only half out of the sheathe stared incredulously at the water that had protected him. He hadn't done any hand seals or cast a jutsu. It acted by itself.

After wrenching his sword from the waters hold he slashed at Uzumaki's ribs and then ached his arm up and sliced a diagonally down at a shoulder.

Naruto did nothing to defend himself and the water leapt up to form shields blocking the strikes.

Sakumo jumped back and regarded the sentient water. All the water was produced by Uzumaki-san and so it probably retained some of his chakra, but automatic blocking. He couldn't explain that. Doing hand seals he attempted a water dragon with the water from the lake. Nothing happened but the jutsu continued to take his chakra. Eating more chakra than a water dragon normally took. So water jutsu while on the surface of this artificial lake didn't work either. He would have to lure him off the lake then.

Drawing on his rapidly emptying reserves Sakumo said, "_**Doton: Gureto Mogura Kozo-mono.**_" From behind him three serpentine dragons made of earth and rock formed from the countryside. One went straight for Naruto while the other two went to the left.

Naruto leapt to the right as a rock dragon crashed into his position. The dragon removed its head from the water and roared angry its prey had escaped.

Naruto prepared a jutsu. His declaration of his jutsu ended with him confused almost as if he were asking a question. "_**Suiton: Mizu hoppu**_?" Before he even fully said the name of his jutsu the lake leapt up and became a thirty whips of water about a third the size of the dragons. Naruto thought about what he was about to do and the whips did it before he could try. The whips wrapped around the dragon and began strangling it. Where the water touched the earth dragon it steamed and morphed back into soft mud. Naruto felt the chakra being leeched from the dragon into him. The chakra ran along the water whips entered the lake and entered him through whatever was touching him, at the moment it was his feet. The rock dragon became cocooned in water, and then the whips dragged the inanimate dragon into its depths. A dragon came up behind Naruto, jaws open wide to swallow and crush him in its teeth. Naruto was about to do a reflexive rasengan when the water rose up and blocked it. The dragon crashed into the lake and didn't resurface. Naruto felt new chakra enter his coils.

Sakumo saw his dragons being taken down by the lake with no apparent effort on the Uzumaki's part. He directed the last dragon to blindside him, while the lake was occupied with the second one. The lone dragon was blocked by a wall of water. Sakumo saw his attack get blocked, so he forced enough chakra to perform the jutsu two times over and the dragon parted the water and rammed into the boy's side.

Naruto went skipping along the lakes surface. The dragon had nearly split his right arm down the middle with its sharp teeth. Between crashes on the lake the cut shrank as the lake healed him. By the time he hit the shore the cut was only eight inches long. Naruto lit his finger with fire chakra and ran his finger along it sealing it. He clutched his chest as he used the fire chakra. The fire affinity came from Kurama and it was great, when it wasn't burning him from the inside out. Every time he used it without Kyuubi to regulate the change the fire chakra fought with his wind and water natured chakra. He wondered what the situation with Kurama would be once he got to his time. He stood up as Sakumo shunshined to the shore and threw a volley of kunai.

Uzumaki-san deflected the kunai he threw with his katana. Sakumo turned around to the lake. It looked natural as if it had always been there. It was quiet undisturbed and still. It seemed the lake only protected Uzu-san in extreme proximity. Turning back to his adversary Sakumo started a series of hand seals. Bird - Ox - Horse - Rabbit - Bird, holding the last seal. Naruto thought he smelled metal as the legend pulled back his hand and thrust it at him. _**Lightning Style: electric jolts.**_ A long streak of light burst from Sakumo's hand and branched out into a multitude of electricity energy.

Naruto was in a longer string and finished up right after Sakumo finished his. Dragon - Horse - Rabbit - Ox - Dog - Bird - Dog - Rat - Dog. _**Fuuton: Kuki no kyu **_. The thing he liked about this jutsu was that it didn't have to be lethal. It could be the size of a man and explode into a tornado or the size of a melon and induce several severe deep cuts. Naruto thrust his hand forward and a compressed ball of air about the size of a head flew at Sakumo. The ball shrieked like a banshee as it sliced through the air. The lightning intercepted the ball and it shrank to the size of a small apple. Sakumo grunted as the ball hit him and a gash spread from his armpit to his waist. A clone of Sakumo popped into existence and placed an electric blue hand on the long furrow. The long slash closed as the clone ran his hand parallel to it. Sakumo held the bird sign and continued his jutsu. Sakumo's clone ran around the electric jutsu on a course to Naruto.

Still faced with the bright electric jutsu Naruto attempted a great dual style jutsu. Defensive and offensive. Naruto hadn't seen the Suna ninja's hand seals so he tried it without. He put both hands forward, _**Fuuton: Kaze no Kabe**_. He'd been intending to create a wall of razor sharp air that would negate and overtake Sakumo's lightning while maybe getting the clone. What happened instead was a rectangular patch of air that shimmered and sang a low hum. He'd tried for twelve feet or so. It was only about waist high. He crouched behind it to wait out the virtual storm.

As the lightning hit his improvised shield, it resisted creating intense vibrations against his side as the lightning arcs fizzled out. The shield kicked up sizeable gusts of wind transforming the rain into stinging pellets against his face. Combined with the glare of the lightning he could have been flying through the clouds. Two weak bolts flashed past as the air wall finally collapsed and zapped him in his shoulder.

The bolts spun him around in half circle and he fell to a knee. He looked down to his right shoulder and arm he couldn't feel. The skin was burned black at the edges and rippling strands of muscle were out to the open air. He saw small sparks of lightning arcing from his shoulder to the falling rain. His arm twitched and vibrated uncontrollably. For a few seconds, the electricity set a blue glow awash over his face, giving it an ethereal feel. A spear of earth flew into his chest in the three seconds it took to examine his wound. It shattered as it hit his dark armor. Landing on his back he rolled out of the way of a second and sliced one in half with a hastily drawn Tatsumaki held in his only workable arm. The clone cast two more spears at Naruto proofing into smoke as its meager supply of chakra ran out. Naruto threw a five stared shuriken to intercept one and blew one off course with controlled wind chakra.

"_**Fuuton: Soyokaze o Katto **_," Sakumo calmly said. Naruto scrambled to his feet as Sakumo swept his left arm left to right releasing nine vertical pillars of wind that followed his every move. As Naruto was occupied flipping and dashing out of the way, Sakumo began a jutsu.

Charging his leg with earth chakra he stomped the ground. "_**Doton : Gekido shi Tsunami Iwayama **_," he roared. Where he stomped the ground, the earth cracked and a boulder the size of a house flew from the ground. He punched and before his fist hit the boulder it shot off like it had been propelled. He repeated this picking up the pace with each new rock. Sakumo slumped down, hands on his knees, sweating profusely and feeling proud of his original jutsu. Other than his Raiton one, this was his strongest Ninjutsu. In the span of five seconds he had created a wave of rock the size of a mountain, and it was raining down on his enemy.

Naruto looked up in shock at the new falling mountain in the middle of Ame. The wall was tall enough that he could not see the sky anymore. Only varying shades of brown. The wave was so high it had arched over him blocking the rain. Naruto looked behind him. By the look of that shadow he knew he couldn't outrun it. He guessed it was too late for preservation of the timeline. The maps would have to be changed after this one. He dashed to draw some seals on the ground knowing that Sakumo would not see his expert use of seals. He'd decided to hold off on seals as a last resort, one because seal masters were rare and he would be more easily identified like that. Two, he was just so dang awesome with seals it wasn't fair when he whipped them out. He finished his barrier seal and started hand signs.

Outside with Sakumo an eagle dove through the clouds and landed on Sakumo's shoulder. The rocks started to hit the ground and he struggled to stay upright. He was surprised by the power of his jutsu. It'd been a while since he last used it. He wasn't expecting to cause such an earthquake. He straightened up and regarded the fowl. He spoke to it knowing there was a Yamanaka on the other end. I need any available platoon. Suna seems to be retreating and I did not get a chance to take out the fourth armies general. The bird cocked its head. Sakumo sighed. Confirmed, the general of company four is still alive, I repeat Akazuna no papettomasuta is still alive. The bird wiped its beak with a wing. Sakumo replied, I had an interruption as you can see, gesturing to the still falling mountain of earth. The bird squawked. I know what you're thinking and no I did not go overboard. This guy totally warrants a burial. He infiltrated our village and, Sakumo's face grew dark, had vital information. He also seems to have an advanced healing bloodline and his chakra count is off the charts. I got a glimpse of his full capacity and it's about nine times mine when I'm full. The bird stared at him with wide eyes. Sakumo said, "I know right." He claims to be from Katanakagure but I've never heard of that. I think he might be a rouge Uzumaki. The bird nodded, pacified for the time being. The bird shook and then screeched loudly. It pecked him on the head taking a tuft of silver hair and flew west. He knew then the Yamanaka had released control to report in. Rubbing his head thoughtfully, maybe, a clan who could tell you to kill yourself sure did have a twisted sense of humor. He thought about the reason he had called for backup. The tide of rocks had already started to hit the ground long ago but he could still sense Uzumaki-san, not moving much but just hanging in there and that worried him greatly.

Naruto was panicking. He couldn't use any of his big flashy jutsu because then the whole world would see them and decide to mosey on down and check him out. He had a healthy respect for his strength but even he knew he couldn't take on four great villages at once. The barrier he had drawn was the same as the one he used on Madara not a day ago.

It was supposed to glow a flaming golden like he did in Kurama State version two. Right now it was a washed out yellow color from the strain off holding Sakumo's mountain from crushing him. Below the rocks it was pitch black. The barrier was the only way he could see, by it's sickly yellow glow. The barrier itself was buckling and sagging in the middle, dipping low enough that it forced Naruto to hang his head. The barrier was supposed to have been twelve feet high but measured around six feet. The barrier was designed to block all types of attacks. It stopped seal usage other than his inside the barrier and outside in a foot radius. It was resistant to physical attacks and had a burning feature thrown in for good measure. The special thing about the barrier was that it absorbed chakra at an amazing pace. As the rocks encountered the barrier they sizzled and melted away. The rocks bigger than his barrier, not so much. The barrier was melting anything it touched but the torrent never ended. Before it could fully melt it another rock took its place. Until it all stooped anyway because there were so many rocks piled on top of each other they weren't even touching the barrier. The barrier continued in vain to try and melt its obstacles. The house sized boulders just kept coming. Naruto decided now was a great time to test out his latest jutsu. He made a clone who held a ready to go Rasenshuriken just in case he failed and almost died. So, no worries. The jutsu he was going to test was inspired by the third Raikage. The lightning Nintaijutsu used by the two recent Raikages was in essence, pure genius mashed together with awesomeness and put in a lightweight portable ramen cup.

He decided to imitate their style with his own element, wind. He had been working on it ever sense he saw it in person, in his battle with the Third Raikage. Putting his left hand in a half ram seal (_two fingers up_) he fixated on his chakra. Bringing it to the surface till he could feel it bubbling beneath his skin. He converted it to wind and slowly let it come up past his skin. Naruto held the chakra close to his body, on guard so that it wouldn't escape. His clone saw a white aura one centimeter thick emerge from his maker. It was extremely hard to manipulate chakra outside the body. That's why shinobi changed chakra into an element and then let it out. You didn't see anyone spewing chakra and then changing it into fire. The barrier creaked again and Naruto's concentration shattered. The aura faded. He created six more clones so they could watch each other and have six times the experience. After a tense silent ten minutes broken only by the barrier's groaning death cries and the high whine of the Rasenshuriken, Naruto asked the clones "Ready to dispel?" He received a multitude of replies.

Yeah, Alright, I'm game, Lets do this, Yes.

One clone didn't say anything. Putting it out of his mind he dispelled the clones. _He remembered how he lost control of the chakra but kept feeding the technique anyway, and then scratches appeared all over his body. He grimaced, that seemed bad. He remembered how he was calm and waited for the chakra to settle before attempting to gain control and how he achieved the wind nintaijutsu. He remembered two other quiet failures and then a bad one. He explored the bad memory. He attempted to find that feeling again and he lost control. He tried to reel the wind chakra back into his body and he succeeded. The wind chakra entered his body and uncontrolled sliced his organs into tiny pieces. He felt blood welling up in his throat and couldn't respond to the originals question. He was just about to fall over when he dispelled. Naruto paled and made sure not to attempt that, again. The last clone converted his chakra into wind and then coaxed it to the surface. He scanned his hand. It radiated a faint white glow. The others seemed to be moving in slow motion. He was as light as the wind, he was free. _

Coming out of the clones' memories he put all the information together. The wind is a free being. Coax it and negotiate with it. Work with it don't take full control. And last but not least don't ever try to control it, if he wasn't controlling it let it go. Don't attempt to conserve chakra like that. Putting up his hand in a half ram seal he wished he could do a regular one. With the gash and the shock to his right arm it was useless. He mused these things as he sculpted his chakra. A faint glow spread from the tips of his fingers to his hand, his arm and then his entire body. Naruto attempted to turn around and celebrate

and the next thing he felt was his face being smushed.  
Naruto's clone played with the Rasenshuriken in his hand, flipping and spinning it and every once in a while checking on his maker. When he looked up again at the original's back he could tell something was different. Scrutinizing him he noticed a faint white glow on him. He opened his mouth, "Hey boss you," He stopped for the original had disappeared. Wind rushed by him prompting him to turn around. He peered down at the original who had crossed the thirty meter barrier in a second and crashed into the other side. He spoke in a deadpan voice, "Does it work?"

Getting to his feet Naruto held his face where he'd smashed into the barrier.

Of course it worked I'm awesome, dattebayo. The clone said, "Does this mean I can go now?" The clone forgot about the spiraling ball of death in his hand and gesturing wildly with his hands accidentally pushed it into Naruto's side. The Rasenshuriken emitted a grinding noise and then half of it disappeared. The rest was absorbed into Naruto's aura brightening it and causing his aura to emit its own high whine. Naruto and his clone stared in shock, mouths on the ground. His clone chuckling, looked up and slightly to the left. "That would have been something eh, a clone killing his maker?" Naruto bopped him on the head dispelling him.

"Time to meet the sky again," he said. He pulled the seal keeping the barrier up halfway. The barrier flickered and split down the middle. The rocks that were on top of the barrier slammed down in the space they hadn't been able to occupy until now. Naruto wobbled as tremors raced through the earth. Managing to stand with mini earthquakes still going on he thought to try something. Walking close to a rock he put his hand forward. The rock was carved away in an exact rendition of his hand. It was ready, the Wind Style Nintaijutsu. He pulled up the rest of the tag and let the barrier fade. He'd call it Fuuton: Fujin's Yoroi. He thought that had a nice ring to it. Rocks crashed down on him burying him beneath tons of rocks.

A mountains worth.

Five minutes after the bird had gone his two platoons arrived. Twelve ninja decked out in full battle gear. The ninja observed the devastated landscape. There were craters dotting the landscape. One ninja remarked while scratching his head, "Wasn't there a small village at this location, and where'd that lake come from?" Another ninja walked beside him and whistled.

"Wow man, you really went full out on this one." He was referring to the humongous heap of rock and mud before them. The rockslide was still going in full force. It sent vibrations through the ground, sending a genin that had come along to his butt. The quakes continued for another five minutes. Finally they stopped. Sakumo beheld the new mountain he had created. To be clear, it was ugly, with many sharp edges made from mud and lots and lots of rocks. He was sure the perpetual rain would mold it into a softer more attractive shape. Might even grow trees and plants he mused.

A Joinin stepped up. He was in charge of this hastily put together team. He was five foot nine with hard black eyes and had a bandana wrapped around his head. He wore standard issue for a Konoha nin with an open flak jacket and a blue Joinin skin suit. He unsheathed one of his two tantos and picked his nails. The Joinin took in Sakumo's haggard appearance. He had a gash across his stomach that sedately trickled blood. His nose was crooked like it'd been broken and half his face was a big bruise.

"Sakumo," he said slowly as if he were tired, why have you called for backup?" "It seems you have already taken care of the intruder."

Sakumo sighed, he was out of chakra. He pointed at his mountain responding, "Because of that." A grinding noise started emitting from the inside of the mountain. The sound grew louder and the rocks started to shift. Twelve minutes later, Uzumaki-san walked out of his the mountain carving a tunnel that fit his exact shape. Even down to the spikes of his hair. Uzumaki-san seemed not to have cast a jutsu to tunnel out. He was puzzled. He was no more harmed than when he went in. The shinobi gathered there gasped.

"I'm out of chakra, you win."

Sakumo waited to see what the Uzumaki would do, while his companions looked in awe at the figure. Who was this _boy_ to have beaten their White Fang and still have chakra to spare? Sakumo wasn't really all out of chakra. He saved enough for a shunshin or two and a few distracting jutsu. He could still escape, but he could no longer battle like they had before.

"Well I'll be going then," Naruto said.

All the ninja sweat dropped. Naruto turned to walk away. A ninja unsealed his demon wind shuriken and said, "Not so fast, take this."

The ninja was only a chunin and could be excused for his blatant stupidity. He seemed not to have noticed the way Naruto had escaped Sakumo's ultimate jutsu. Carving a tunnel out, with his face! The demon wind shuriken spun wickedly fast, the air whooshing from the speeds.

Naruto raised a hand to catch the shuriken when it encountered his Fujin's Yoroi. He had pumped chakra to his hand to harden it enough to catch the shuriken. After tunneling through the for so long mountain he had kept the Fujin on without thinking. The shuriken shredded itself into fine metal dust, the tips of either end flying behind Naruto as it had not touched his body.

Naruto put his hands behind his head smiling nervously, "Er, sorry."

The chunin choked on his tounge as the rest sweat dropped again.

"Okay then, bye!" Naruto said.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned back around, "What is it this time, more attempts to kill me?"

This time it was Sakumo, "What is your name?"

Naruto frowned, he shouldn't tell anyone his name. Especially in this time and age with the war and all. He should -

"I'm Naruto"

On the outside Naruto was calm with a slight eyebrow furrow, but on the inside he was screaming. His whole plan could crumble to pieces now. They knew his name and- Naruto calmed down. They knew his name. So what. That didn't mean they'd magically figured out his whole plan from that one tidbit of information. Nobody would connect some dude battling Sakumo Hatake, Legendary White Fang with a boy born some odd fifty years later. Even if they did what were they going to do, lock him up for being named after himself. He snorted.

"See ya, a ninja raised his hand, "Actually" he began. Naruto silenced him with a glare in his direction, "bye," he said gruffly.

Naruto did a chakra infused jump and then a midair Fuuton Shunshin, but he forgot about his Fujin's Yoroi again. The armor sped him up exponentially and so what the people with Sakumo saw was totally different.

The newly named Naruto, (he still suspected Uzumaki) jumped into the air and flew away. Sakumo lifted an eyebrow wondering why he hadn't done that from the beginning.

Naruto flew through the air. He was flying head first arms tucked into his sides. He was going so fast the wind pressed his hair flat to his head. Naruto whooped in elation but it was ripped from his mouth before he heard it. His wind armor kept him dry, shredding the rain before it could touch him. As he slowed Naruto realized he wasn't flying at all. His armor had just made him lighter and that accounted for the slow float to the ground he was experiencing. His wind armor was going on autopilot and once he started thinking about how well he was using it, it died. He started to fall rapidly still four hundred feet above the ground. His clothes were flapping in the wind and that was all he could hear. Naruto thought about what would happen when he hit the ground. Instead of a six foot hunk of awesomeness he'd become a Naruto puddle of goop. Naruto made sure his last words would be worthy of his death. Protect the ramen Kami-sama, Amen. Then he screamed.

Authors Note

Dang that was long. For me anyway. So what did you think? **Review! **For those of you getting tired of Ame, don't worry. I'm getting tired of it myself. Stupid rain. Once he ties up some loose ends Naruto will be leaving in the next chapter. If he doesn't become Naruto soup. _**Cliffhanger. **_

_**What did you guys think of Kakashi's Dad?**_

I tried to make Sakumo as great as possible while still having Naruto come out on top. He is the main character. No matter what Naruto's enemies do he always has one fallback, his shipload of chakra. Soooooo

Thanks for reading. This chapter just hit me, so don't expect the other chapters to be out this soon. Ten days at the most though. Peace.

P.S.

Still need a beta reader if anyone wants to just PM me.

Peace! (Again.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Real Kage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Jutsu library/ Names**_

_**Akazuna no papettomasuta – Puppet Master of the Red Sands**_

_**Meiyo aru Gesuto - Honored Guest**_

_**Katanagakure - Hidden Village of the Sword (literal translation - Give me the sword)**_

_**Tenketsu - Chakra points or Pressure points**_

**Nintaijutsu **- A combination of ninjutsu and tai jutsu, a type of fighting style used by the third and fourth Raikages. They cover themselves in lightning release chakra creating armor and increasing speed physical strength and reflexes. There are other Nin/Tai jutsu but these two are the most prominent and well known

Henge no jutsu **-** **Transformation Technique**

Kawarimi no Jutsu **-** **Body Replacement technique / Substitution Jutsu**

**Rasenshuriken - you better know what this is!**

Shushin, or Shunshin? - **Flash step**

Raiton Bunshin **-** **Lightning Style: Clone / Alter ego**

Raiton: Denki yure **-** **Lightning Style: Electric jolts**

Suiton: Mizu Hoippu **-** **Water Style: Water whip**

Suiton: Karyu Kabe **-** **Water Style: Vortex wall**

Doton: Doko **- ****Earth Style: Moving Earth**

Doton: Gureto Mogura Kozo-mono **- Earth Style: Great Earth Dragon Structures**

Doton:Gekido shi Tsunami Iwayama** - Earth Style: Raging Tsunami Rock Mountain**

Fuuton: Kaze no Kabe **-** **Wind Style: Wind Wall**

Fuuton: Soyokaze o Katto -** Wind Style: Cutting Breeze**

Fuuton: Kuki no kyu**-**** Wind Style: Air's sphere **

Fuuton: Fujin's Yoroi **- Wind Style: Wind God's Armor**

Gama Bijutsu Genso: Go Matta Shiji Shuho - **Toad Art Illusion: Misdirection technique**

_**Japanese Honorific Library (I need a better name, *Sigh*)**_

_**Oji - uncle or someone who acts kind of old, ex. doesn't look young, moralist, isn't trendy etc. Or a middle aged person**_

_**Otou - can be used as a standalone title and a suffix, means father**_

_**Oba - aunt/ middle aged woman - old people**_

_**Bo - a term of endearment used for young men and boys and only the male gender**_

_**Kun - used by those of senior status addressing those of junior status, or when referring to male children, teenagers, or friends. Kun is usually used with boys although it is not a hard rule. It can just as easily be used for a girl.**_

_**Senpia (pronounced Sempia) - used to refer to those of higher rank than oneself. A colleague with more experience is a senpia but one's boss is not senpia.**_

_**Kohia - the reverse of Senpia, kohia is used to refer to those of junior rank. Like Senpia it can also be used as a suffix and a standalone title. Kohia is rarely used and Kun is used in its stead.**_

_**Teme - literally translates to (you) but it is a very rude way of it. It is the equivalent of bastard or ***hole though that is not a direct translation**_

_**Sama - a markedly more respectful version of san, usually used to denote great respect and is sometimes used at customers, when used refering to oneself it denotes extreme arrogance or self-effacing (what does that mean?) as in ore-sama (my esteemed self)**_

_**Dono - means lord, usually to someone whom is held in great respect, only used on males**_


End file.
